Hiding Behind Ruffles
by Vampy
Summary: Spoilers for journey's end. Skywise tries to cope and realizes something thanks to Moonshade. Will Moonshade come to the same conclusion?


HIDING BEHIND RUFFLES

SUMMARY: Spoilers for journey's end. Skywize tries to cope and realizes something thanks to Moonshade.

AN: It's NaNoWriMo Month! And even though I will never make it to the 50000 word count, I've decided to just write a lot and have fun! And part of that is sharing my writing. So here you go!  
>Warning: Really crude work! Only re-readed it once! Not all what I had intended and I could do better but… NaNoWriMo! So I shall think less and write more!<p>

I hope you guys (still) enjoy!

* * *

><p>The thunder was echoing in the back of the woods, far away, yet awfully close. To his heart.<p>

Skywise was sitting at the palace top. Looking at the clouded skies as rain pelted down upon him. Sunsearcher had accompanied him earlier but sensed the elves preference to be alone and left him in peace.

The stargazer wiped a wet strand of hair from his face. He had discarded his faceguard earlier and it wasn't there to keep his hair in check. It wasn't as useless as he had told…

"Ruffles" He whispered. And he waited… hoping to finally sense her soul at the palace. He missed her greatly.

Just as much as he had missed Foxfur when she was killed by Madcoil. He shivered at the memories. However hazy those memories were, he hadn't gotten away untouched and whatever moments he could recall were flashes and feelings rather than comprehensive recollections.

He would have a perfectly vivid recollection of Ruffles death though. Her beautiful body, covered with flowers. Dancing in the rain, light as a feather, happy. Oh so happy. As was he at the time… Until… BANG!  
>With great coincident lightning struck again, nearby. Skywise glared over the railing of the palace, out onto the woods. A small trickle of smoke showed exactly where the lightning had stricken.<p>

Smoke… Ash… Burnt flesh…

He'll never be able to forget.

But no need! Skywise stood up, placed his faceguard back on and took one last look back at the tree.  
>It's the way. And even though he had felt like hiding for a few hours… waiting… wallowing…<p>

It just wasn't in his nature.

He left the balcony to enter the dry comfort of the palace. The safe haven of all elves.

Safe. Intriguing… Fascinating. But… Not home.

"Oh Skywise!" Moonshade appeared in front of him. "Suntoucher mentioned you were up here." She smiled kindly. "You always did like to find the high places. Just like your mother, Eyeshigh."

Eyeshigh… his mother… also dead. He finds it difficult to let go of the negative emotions right now and therefor tries to focus on Moonshade. She's almost glowing in her see through palace dress. Similar to the one Ruffles wore.

"Yes. I needed to clear my head." He clarifies.

"I can understand. The world is so harsh. If only all the elves could live happily and safe here in the palace. I'm sure we could all be happy here. Here! I made you new clothes!"

She handed him a small package of the delicate fabric the palace dwellers wore.

"Oh Moonshade…" 'Cause… as he took the fabrics from her, clothes she had spent lots of hours making no doubt, as the fabric was particularly hard to make. He knew he could never wear them. The fabric… paper thin… It would not last a day on him. It would not be able to protect him scrapes and bugs and from the cold and rain or sun. The clothes were useless.

"I really appreciate what you did Moonshade, but I can't wear these! They'll rip before you can say 'Bearclaw has a short temper'."

Her eyes widen in surprise… and confusion. As she gently took the clothes back. "Oh…" She turned a bit away, a clear sign that she was a tad bit embarrassed. "I just thought…" She turned back at him. And the wisdom of her years shone brightly in her eyes. "You love the palace!" She narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "And you clearly should have no love for the outside world. You of all elves know how harsh and unfair that world can be. You who had to be raised by the tribe. You who lost not one but two beloved… "

She averted her eyes. Feeling a bit ashamed of bringing this up but her confusion had to be quelled. "You don't even are a wolfrider anymore… Why would you not be able to stay here in the safety of the palace, while I… While I yearn for nothing more? And my beloved is still out there risking his life with every breath he takes. I just don't understand you all."

Skywise swallows, although her words were not meant to harm, they do pack an impact. But he also feels, her desperation, and grabs her hands holding the delicate clothes.

"Ruffles wore these… " He caresses the fabric with his thumb while still holding Moonshades hands. "She loved them. She loved how they looked. She loved how they felt. She loved that they weighted next to nothing. She felt free in them. It's what I loved about her, she was so free in her emotions, she did not have a care in the world. And with her I could forget. I felt free too."

His eyes saddened. "And now she's gone. And she would not have been gone if she hadn't had left the palace right?"

Moonshade nods.

"But she wouldn't have been free."

"I love the palace. But not for the prison you want it to be. A prison of preservation, like a preserver's web. If you can't move… can't experience new things… can't feel. You're not free and you're not alive."

Moonshades eyes became wide. And she took her hands from him. He understood her, maybe better than anyone, but she needed to hear this.

"We'll accomplish the same thing if we all die and live on in the palace as a spirits."

She averted her eyes completely. An angry frown upon hear face as tears forcefully made themselves known.

"I love the palace for what it represents: Love, unity, home. For what it can accomplish: discover this world and beyond. And for the things it can teach us: the past, the magic, the spirits. But I will not hide in it like a cub hide behinds its parent's legs."

And with that Skywise leaves.

He's not proud of what he said. She is an elder. Compared to her he is but a cub, and she very much the parent. But he felt it needed to be said.

The palace halls feel colder now as he makes his way back down to the comfort of the outside. The palace seems to have lost a bit of its sparkle… a bit of its mysteries. And even though that is sad, it is also good.

"Hey cub!"

Skywise looks up out of habit. Not only from when he was an actual cub, but also from his return from the past. It's Timain, peaking from behind a corner although her height and wavy hair make her all the more obvious. "Timain?"

"You never quite learned how to hide behind your sires legs have you?" And she smiles a knowing and proud smile. And Skywise can only blush as he exits the palace.

The rain is still pouring down, his clothes are still wet, but not that wet. The oils and leather fend off most of the moisture without too much trouble. He quietly makes his way back to the Holt as he notices with relief that it has finally stopped thundering.

That night, the tribe rejoices and celebrates with a huge fire as Moonshade joins them again, wearing her old leather tunics.


End file.
